Cuando una chica buena se vuelve mala
by Maru-senpai
Summary: Cuando Hinata decidió ser dueña de su propia vida, sabía que todo cambiaría. Habría momentos tantos buenos como malos. Y que el destino sería incierto. Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Solo me queda mi imaginación y esta historia.

* * *

«_Everyone so lonely_»

**.**

Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto verde oscuro mirando, con sus ojos color perla, las estrellas estampadas en el manto azul oscuro del cielo, el cual parecía el fondo de un mar que se encontraba por encima de su cabeza. La luna estaba como siempre, plateada con la sensación que le causaba a Hinata de estar fría rodeada de soledad y oscuridad, tratando de brillar entre todo ese manto negro. Pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba en un flash de recuerdos con los últimos sucesos de su vida en la aldea.

"- _No por favor… Hanabi-chan resiste… - sollozó Hinata mientras trataba de sacar el cuerpo de su hermana menor entre los escombros de madera._

_- Onee-chan ayúdame… ¡Ittai! – lloraba Hanabi sin parar. Sus ojos estaban ya rojos de lo mucho que lloraron y su rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas cristalinas–. Duele mucho…_

_Los escombros estaban aplastando su cuerpo con mucha fuerza. Sus piernas estaban durmiéndose poco a poco mientras que su abdomen se contraía con dificultad y sus pulmones estaban sin muchas posibilidades de moverse, los viejos moretones más lo que les había aparecido con la caída de una vieja choza con la cual choco fuertemente y calló todo sobre ella, pero esos dolores eran superados por otro proveniente de su espalda. Un pedazo de madera se había incrustado en su espalda rozando su columna vertebral y mientras más Hinata trataba de moverla, más rozaba con su columna pero mientras más tiempo siguiera allí debajo de todos esos escombros, la madera se hundiría más en su espalda. Ya lo sentía, el liquido frío salía de su herida y resbalaba por su piel delicada mientras que al mismo tiempo teñía su remera violeta viejo en un tono más oscuro del que ya era._

_Hinata trataba por todos los medios hacer a un lado los pedazos de madera pero algunos eran muy pesados. Su cuerpo ya estaba exhausto por la pelea y por sus esfuerzos por salvar a su hermana. Ella también estaba llorando, se sentía incompetente porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, comenzaba a pensar que no la podría salvar. Su respiración estaba muy acelerada, ya sus manos estaban muy sudorosas al igual que su cuerpo, temblaba sin parar y su corazón ya estaba latiendo muy rápido que sentía como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Además sentía como partes de su cuerpo parecían latir, a causa de la sangre que circulaba a toda rapidez hasta las extremidades de ella. _

_Hinata dejo de hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Hanabi y calló de rodillas exhausta frente a su hermana con la cabeza gacha y su rostro comenzando a bañarse de lágrimas, otra vez. _

_Hanabi con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzó las manos de su hermana entrelazándolas con las de ella, las cuales estaban frías como la porcelana._

_- Onee-chan no llores… - le pidió Hanabi suavemente mientras embozaba una sonrisa._

_Hinata levanto la cara y miro a su hermana con tristeza. Se llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro pasándoselo por la frente para limpiar la traspiración._

_- Aguanta hermana… ya pronto te sacare de allí solo que debo ver cómo – dijo Hinata conteniendo las lágrimas y mirando para todos lados en busca de una ayuda o respuesta para sacar a Hanabi._

_Hanabi respiro profundamente y lo sintió. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Ya sentía el frio del callejón sin salida. Sus ojos perlas comenzaban a perder su brillo y su mirada comenzaba a oscurecerse. Sentía desesperación, tenía el miedo de ser olvidada, de que nadie la tuviera en cuenta. Siempre le tuvo pavor a eso. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, el momento había llegado._

_- Jaja… - rió Hanabi y Hinata la miró–. Ya no vale la pena, ya no puedo ver Onee-chan._

_Hinata la miró asustada. Hanabi sonreía sin más poder. Eso causó que otra vez este en ese estado de shock, de miedo de perder o no poder hacer nada. Comenzó a respirar rápido nuevamente y sus ojos parecían desorbitados, fuera de sí. Temblaba sin para otra vez._

_- Hanabi-chan… n-no digas e-es-o no puedes… - tartamudeó Hinata. Se paró y otra vez comenzó con los esfuerzos por poder salvar a su hermana pero no pudo. Se agachó un poco para susurrarle: - no te preocupes ya pronto estarás bien, solo aguanta. – y siguió con las maderas._

_Hanabi asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. _

_Su final ya se acercaba. Tenia miedo. Miedo de no saber que pasaría una vez que ya… el no saber que pasaría en el mundo cuando ella… saber si alguien en el futuro se acordaría de ella. Un sentimiento nuevo, misterioso y aterrador la perforo en el medio del pecho. Una mezcla de desesperación con terror, miedo pero al mismo tiempo alegría por saber que ya nadie tendría que preocuparse por su bienestar, preocuparse por saber si ella estaba herida, si le pasaba algo. Ya su padre no tendría que renegar con ella por el entrenamiento y Hinata ya no tendría que vivir preocupada por ella, pensando que por su culpa tenia que entrenar como loca para ser la sucesora al mandato del clan Hyuuga. Sentía como su respiración se tornaba débil, el dolor inaguantable, partes del cuerpo que no sentía ya y su corazón tratando de latir pero era inútil, cada vez más latía menos._

_- Ya queda poco por sufrir… - pensó Hanabi con alivio y miedo. Sonrió._

_Hinata no sabía de donde sacar fuerzas. No podía mover nada. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y gritó. No podía ser tan inservible, no podía mover un sencillo pedazo de madera para retirar otro. Se enojó consigo misma y la desesperación comenzó a atormentarla. Comenzó a llorar._

_- Gomene Hanabi-chan… no puedo… - sollozó Hinata._

_Una brisa extraña la acarició y sintió como brazos la abrazaban y labios rozándoles el oído. Por un instante sintió paz, como si alguien trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. Se volteó para atrás pero no había nadie."_

_

* * *

_

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Bueno, seguro que algunas se habran dado cuenta pero esta historia ya la había publicado anteriormente en mi vieja cuenta aquí pero como me comencé a dedicarme a otras historias, borré todo lo de Naruto para hacerlo en una nueva cuenta.**

**Esta historia tiene formato de viñetas, así que los capis serán cortos.**

**Espero que les guste, dejenme saberlo a través de reviews.**

**~Maru-sempai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Solo me queda mi imaginación y esta historia.

* * *

«_Deja de ser quien eras y transfáormate en quien eres_»

**.**

* * *

Ella había sido la culpable… su culpa, toda de ella y de nadie más.

Se recostó boca arriba sobre la fresca hierba y respiró profundamente. Miró el cielo azulado y estiró los brazos para poder alcanzar el firmamento y tocarlo con sus propias manos.

- ¿Cómo será tocar el cielo? – se preguntó Hinata en voz alta.

Esa era una curiosidad que siempre había tenido Hinata desde pequeña. Todas las noches se sentaba en el pasto de su casa junto a su hermana y charlaban sobre ese tema hasta el cansancio, bueno aunque siendo sincera jamás se cansaban. Pero al acordarse de eso, recordó Konoha… su aldea natal.

_"Todo negro era lo que podía observar. Todos vestidos de luto, que fea imagen y además en su propia casa sucedía todo. La gente triste. Su padre más frío de lo común y familiares a su lado, algunos llorando a lágrimas vivas, otros tan solo miraban impresionados. Y ni pensar en las miradas que lanzaban a Hinata quien estaba sentada en el borde de la galería de maderas estilo oriental. Sentía como todos susurraban a su espalda y con las miradas en su nuca, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y además si pensaban que ella era culpable. ¿Qué diferencia había no? Siempre era la culpable. _

_De pronto sintió como unos pasos se acercaban hacia ella. Miró de reojo y se encontró con un joven vestido con un kimono blanco, cabellos marrones y largos atados con una coleta. Fijo su mirada en los ojos del muchacho. Ojos color a los de ella profundos pero fríos._

- _Neji-san - dijo Hinata entre diente –, querido primo. _

_En efecto, era él. Neji Hyuuga, su primo y descendiente de una de las ramas del clan._

_Neji con una expresión severa, se sentó a su lado en silencio y no pronunció palabra. _

_Era sofocante. La presencia le molestaba y estaba conteniendo el enojo. Esto era un nuevo sentimiento para Hinata, algo nunca experimentado en ella y su corazón. Odio, rencor, insatisfacción… esto se mezclaba en su corazón en un limbo que se formaba. Odio a sí misma por quedar callada siempre y tratar de ser alguien que agradara a todos. Rencor hacia todos los que la rodeaban por echarle siempre la culpa de todas las desgracias. Insatisfacción por su clan. El clan Hyuuga no cumplía con los requisitos para Hinata, ella no encajaba en el y ni el en ella. Sentía ganas de escapar, de ser libre._

- _Hinata… - alcanzó a pronunciar Neji porque Hinata lo interrumpió diciendo:_

- _No me gusta que me tengan lastima y menos tu… primo mío – le aclaró con remordimiento. _

_Neji la miró de reojo y luego, el pasto._

- _No tengo lastima por ti - le dijo Neji claramente –. Es solo que…_

- _¿Sabes? - exclamó Hinata con el ceño fruncido y mirando con odio a su primo–. Si quieres mi lugar como líder del clan, te lo cedo pero déjame en paz – y se levantó de golpe. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. _

_Neji la siguió con la mirada._

- _Hinata, detente - le pidió Neji, quien salió de la casa Hyuuga siguiendo a su prima._

_Hinata no le contestó y siguió caminando por la desierta calle de los dominios del clan Hyuuga. El cielo se estaba tornando gris por las nubes que lo cubrían. Neji aumentó el paso y agarro el brazo de Hinata con fuerza, haciéndola detener de golpe. Ella volteó su torso, dejando al descubierto su rostro bañado en lágrimas y con una expresión de furia, lo cual dejó a su primo muy sorprendido; y la soltó automáticamente._

- _Déjame tranquila de una vez por todas… estoy harta de que me estés encima siempre, ¡reprochándome! – le espetó Hinata._

- _Yo no iba a decirte eso – le aclaró Neji tranquilo._

- _¡Oh vamos, no soy tonta! Puedo verlo y sentirlo, primo mío – le dijo Hinata–. Lastima… estas viendo la oportunidad de sacarme mi derecho de sangre y quieres quedar bien._

- _No es así…_

- _¡Sí lo es! – le gritó Hinata con furia. - ¿Lo sabes? – Hinata se agarró su cabeza con fuerza y miro a Neji - ¿Qué quieres de mi?_

- _Solo ayudarte Hinata. Estas mal pero no eres la única; todos estamos mal… y creo que es mejor que estés al lado de tu padre en este momento – exclamó Neji._

- _¡Mentira! – negó Hinata – Tú al igual que el resto del clan saben que es mejor todo sin mí. Todos creen que yo la mate…_

- _Yo no creo eso - dijo sinceramente Neji–. Es en serio Hinata._

- _Pues estas equivocado. Yo la mate… sí ¡YO MATE A MI HERMANA! ¡YO MATE A HANABI HYUUGA, MI PROPIA HERMANA! – gritó Hinata a todo pulmón. _

_Neji quedó estupefacto ante lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar y aun no era capaz de procesarlo ni aceptarlo._

_Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos._

_Lo había dicho… Hinata había explotado, dejando los sentimientos que se iban acumulando durante tantos años a la luz. Miró a Neji un momento, quien la seguía observando sorprendido y sin más nada que decir, salió corriendo."_

Y bueno era verdad. ¿Qué rayos le importaba a él su vida? ¿Desde cuando? Siempre la había odiado al igual que todos los demás. Por ser quién era. Ya había aguantado bastante y en ese momento exploto totalmente. En cualquier momento de seguro ya se lo esperaban y ella también. Harta de ser el centro de los reproches durante años insoportables, rodeada de personas llenas de rencor, odio, envidia y orgullo. Los odiaba, a todo su clan. En ese momento se quedo sorprendida por darse cuenta que era capaz de odiar. La dulce, tierna, callada e inocente de Hinata experimentando un nuevo sentimiento que jamás había sido capaz de pensar que lo podría saborear.

Aun volteada en el pasto, miró la luna otra vez.

Ella sería como la luna. Fría tanto cercanamente como a la distancia. Ya estaba rodeada de oscuridad y soledad.

- Es muy gracioso pero - rió Hinata mirando la luna–, somos tan parecidas.

* * *

**¡Hola y Feliz Año Nuevo chicas!**

**Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa noche junto a todos su seres queridos y hayan comido hasta hartarse **(risas)**.**

**Gracias a las lectoras que comentaron y a las personas que no lo hicieron pero que se pasaron por el capi anterior. Su apoyo es mi recompenza.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**~Maru-sermpai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Solo me queda mi imaginación y esta historia.

* * *

«_I want to go away_»

**.**

* * *

Se llevó las manos a su frente, apoyándolas allí y de pronto otro recuerdo la inundo.

"_La lluvia no cesaba, cada vez era más fuerte y persistente. El cielo oscuro brindaba su espectáculo con los rayos, truenos y relámpagos. Haciendo temblar la tierra. Todas las personas estaban dentro de sus casas para no ser mojados por ella excepto para el clan Hyuuga, cuyos miembros estaban saltando de techo en techo tratando de alcanzar a una joven cuyos cabellos negros-azulados eran azotados por el viento y sus ojos color perla miraban de vez en cuando al grupo de atrás._

_- Basta de chistes… ¡atáquenla! – gritó el cabecilla del grupo y de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar kunais contra ella._

_Ninguna lograba tocarla y ni siquiera rozarla. Eran muy lentos. _

_Había mejorado desde hacia tiempo además jamás había mostrado sus habilidades por completo. Sonrió. Tenía un plan. Se detuvó en seco y tiró una bomba de humo contra el grupo._

_- Todos activen el Byakugan – ordenó el jefe._

_- ¡Byakugan! – gritaron todos y abriendo los ojos, las venas de sus pupilas se hicieron notables. Comenzaron a ver para todas direcciones._

_El grupo estaba seguro de que así, no los podrían vencer. Pero esa confianza no duró mucho. _

_Sus puntos de chakra estaban siendo bloqueados sin que ellos pudieran detectar algo. Todos miraron sus cuerpos. Dos kunais en cada pierna, otros dos en los brazos, ocho en sus torsos, dos en sus hombros y cinco en sus columnas vertebrales. Esos kunais bañados en chakra e incrustados con el estilo Juuken, eran los responsable del bloqueó además del sangrado de la piel por la incrustación. Y un golpe de gracia en sus cuellos con las palmas de sus manos, para noquearlos de una vez por todas para así no podrían seguirla. _

_Un par de idiotas menos. Solo tenía que llegar a un lugar donde nadie la encontrara, donde podría estar consigo misma sin que nadie le estuviera encima. Que lindo sería eso… _

_Pero volvió a la realidad. Miró para ambos costados y no vio a nadie, así que aprovechó bajando del techo a un callejón cercano y comenzó a correr. _

_Eso era todo lo que podía hacer._

_- ¡HINATA!_

_Esta se detuvó en seco otra vez, donde estaba y miró para el tejado de la casa que tenía en frente. _

_Sus ojos se encontraron con un joven rubio de pelo despeinado y de ojos celestes. Vestía un conjunto de pantalón y campera deportiva, color naranja y negro. En su frente llevaba una banda oscura con la insignia de Konoha. La mirada de este reflejaba tristeza._

_- Naruto-kun – pronunció Hinata en voz alta, fríamente y del bolsillo de su campera lila y veish, saco unas shurikens, las cuales se las lanzó._

_Naruto sacó un kunai de su porta shuriken y las detuvó todas pero Hinata saltó hacia el techo y lanzó un golpe contra él, quien con sus brazos cruzados frente a él lo detuvó pero el impacto y la fuerza del puño hizo que retrocediera. Hinata lo miró, sacó un kunai de su porta shuriken y corrió hacia Naruto, colocándolo frente a ella. Este todavía con su kunai en mano, también corrió hacia Hinata._

_- Ahh - gritó Naruto con el kunai frente a él._

_Los kunais chocaron. La fuerza los invadía a cada uno y no pensaban ceder frente al otro. Querían cumplir el objetivo que tenían en mente, justo en esos momentos._

_Hinata estaba ganando, estaba concentrando gran cantidad de chakra en sus brazos mientras que los brazos de Naruto comenzaban a ceder dificultosamente._

_- Hinata-chan, solo quiero ayudarte – le dijo Naruto y Hinata la miró sorprendida. El joven Uzumaki aprovechó profiriendo una patada a Hinata en el hombro haciéndola caer de costado en el tejado, cerca del borde._

_Hinata dio su cabeza contra el techo causándole un golpe muy fuerte en ese costado y en el hombro el cual se lo dislocó. Apretó los dientes y arrugó su cara en signo de dolor. _

_Naruto se sintió culpable. No quería lastimarla, así que se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, diciendo con una sonrisa:_

_- Ven, hablemos._

_Hinata se volteó con dificultad y miró a Naruto. Su corazón se derretía por dentro. De verdad él quería ayudarla… ¿cómo podía ser tan mala?. Sonrojada y con vergüenza, acercó temblorosamente su mano a la de Naruto. Una vez que él tomo su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, automáticamente Hinata abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo sorprendido y desconcertado, a la vez. Quedó confundido. _

_Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte y con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Naruto escuchando latir su corazón, lo cual le brindaba una sensación de calidez, que el frío generado por la lluvia desapareció._

_- Ayuda… necesito tu ayuda Naruto-kun – gimió Hinata amargamente._

_Naruto la abrazó muy fuerte. Esas palabras lo habían conmovido y su deseo de ayudarla eran tales que deseaba no… _

_La dulce y tierna Hinata volvió a aparecer en la piel de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos._

_Hinata levantó la cabeza mirando a Naruto quien le sonreía dulcemente. Sentía que iba a morir si no besaba sus labios tan perfectos. Era todo lo que había deseado desde que lo había conocido. Así que no resistió. Acercó su rostro sonrojado al de Naruto, poniéndose en punta de pie. _

_Naruto la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué quería hacer? Ya estaba poniéndose nervioso y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar cada extremidad del rostro de Hinata con un brillo en sus ojos, los cuales a Hinata enloquecieron. _

_Miró los labios de Naruto y cerrando los ojos, aproximo sus labios a los de él. Naruto quedó con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa. Los labios de Hinata eran cálidos y finos. Ese beso parecía como un caramelo de miel dulce que se redite en la boca y daba satisfacción. Pues justo ese sentimiento invadió a Naruto. _

_Por su parte Hinata estaba contenta porque por fin Naruto supo cuales eran sus sentimientos. Separando sus labios, sonrió y lo miró. _

_Naruto la miró y tomándola por la nuca con su mano derecha, la besó profundamente._

_- Allí esta – se escuchó una voz masculina._

_Hinata se separó de Naruto y miró para atrás. Eran un grupo de ocho hombres del clan Hyuuga muy peligrosos y de expresión severa. Volteó sus ojos a él joven Uzumaki, quien parecía desconcertado y miró a Hinata nervioso._

_Esta comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No lo podía creer, la persona que acababa de besar, la que acababa de declararle sus sentimientos, la había engañado. Su corazón parecía romperse como un espejo al caer al suelo. Su alma parecía hacerse piedra con su mirada de culpabilidad incrustada en sus ojos. _

_Actuó rápido. Con un golpe en el pecho de Naruto, lo inmovilizó y lo golpeo en la nuca, desmayándolo. Miro a los otros, quienes decidieron atacarla. Se multiplicó en ocho Hinatas y comenzó el ataque. Los Hyuugas no podían, era muy rápida. Tenían shurikens, y kunais clavados en un instante; y un golpe bloqueando el punto central de chakra, eran lo suficiente para dejarlos fuera del juego. Le daba asco estar frente a estas personas, así que escapó pero antes agarró la kunai de Naruto por necesidad a defenderse por las dudas. Corrió por muchas calles esquivando ninjas, ocultándose en lugares insólitos para que no la vieran. Tras unos minutos en los cuales había logrado alejarse del centro de la aldea, comenzó a dar varias vueltas a distintas calles hasta llegar a lo que hoy era el desolado dominio Uchiha, donde no había nadie desde ya hacia tiempo. Saltó el portón y buscó una casa donde no la pudieran encontrar fácilmente. Corría de casa en casa viendo donde podría estar y por las dudas con un kunai en mano. Corría por una calle la cual la llevo hasta un puente de madera con algunas partes pintadas en rojo, por donde debajo de este pasaba un camino de agua cristal. Se detuvo y acercándose al barandal del puente, miró su reflejo en el agua pero la lluvia desfiguraba su rostro, así que no perdió más tiempo y siguió buscando un sitio donde estar."_

- Hinata – la llamó una voz masculina, interrumpiendo su recuerdo.

Hinata quitó las manos de su frente, apoyándolas en la tierra, levantó su torso y volteó su cabeza para mirar.

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

* * *

**Lo sé, como que me tarde. **

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Simplemente mi vida se ha complicado mucho más y le hace mecha a mi pobre imaginación.**

**Gracias a todos y todas, por leer.**

**Juro subir el próximo capitulo la semana que viene ***guiño***.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Solo me queda mi imaginación y esta historia.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue rara la forma en que se encontraron pero era mejor estar con él que vivir con su familia. El joven que se consideraba traidor, estaba allí parado detrás de una tierna joven, con una mano en su cadera y su rostro gélido.

- _Pensar que en el momento que lo encontré tenía mucho miedo de él…_

_"Ninguna casa le servía para ocultarse y ya se estaba poniendo histérica por primera vez en su vida. Quería descansar, cuanto antes… ya no daba más del cansancio y de su hombro dislocado. Debía estar en un lugar tranquilo para poder colocarlo en su lugar. Sentir como rozaba el húmero con la unión de la clavícula con el omóplato, cuyo dolor la estaba matando. Sentía desesperación y su cuerpo ya le pesaba. La lluvia caía sobre ella, haciendo que el frío la penetrara hasta sus huesos, temblando sin parar y los dientes tintinearan sin más poder._

_Sin aguantar más, entro a una casa que tenía hacia la derecha del camino que estaba caminando y cerró la puerta despacio apoyándose en ella. Respiro agitadamente durante un rato, se sentó contra la puerta y con su mano derecha trato de acomodarse el hombro pero no pudo porque el dolor no se lo permitió. Con tan solo un rose, le dolía mucho. Se lo apretó durante un rato con la cabeza gacha, maldiciéndose y luego ya un poco más calmada, se puso de pie a duras penas; y comenzó a caminara por el pasillo inspeccionando la casa donde se encontraba._

_La oscuridad allí adentro era infernal, donde dirigiese sus ojos, le resultaba casi nula la vista, sentía como la casa emanaba un frío terrorífico que la acariciaba y congelaba su cuerpo. Se sentía la soledad y el escalofrío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, parándole por un instante la respiración; el aire estaba congelado, la casa mostraba signos de destartales cuyas paredes parecían mohosas y sucias; el piso de madera crujía bajo sus pies haciendo un ruido espeluznante para el agrado de Hinata. Los muebles estaban llenos de capas de polvo además de su apariencia que asustaba más. El lugar era tétrico, como sacado de un cuento de terror. Además la tormenta que se desataba afuera le daba el último toque que falta para narrar el principio de la historia de su fin. Este pensamiento la atormentaba mientras caminaba abriendo las puertas para investigar y al mismo tiempo el corazón lo tenía en la garganta, del miedo y los nervios._

_Comenzó a sentirse mareada, de seguro era por haber estaba bajo la lluvia, ya que poso su mano derecha en su frente notando un poco de temperatura elevada y un estornudo no se hizo esperar. Camino hasta el final del pasillo que indicaba a otro con ventanas seguido de la galería, cuyo piso de madera estaba mojado por la lluvia. Se apoyo en la esquina porque comenzó a sentir como el piso parecía de algodón mientras que el pasillo parecía ser doble o fuera de foco, pero lo que mas llamó la atención de Hinata fue que ver varias sombras que la miraban penetrantes aunque fue una figura de ojos color rojos desenvainando una katana lo que la hizo volver en sí._

_Sacó el kunai de Naruto con el cual el filo del arma de su atacante chocó. Este ejercía gran presión en Hinata pero esta comenzó a hacerlo retroceder dificultosamente. Con su mano derecha, el atacante saco un kunai de dentro de su túnica blanca abierta y atacó con este a Hinata, quien tomando impulso con sus pies retrocedió para atrás. La silueta lanzó una patada hacia ella haciéndole que soltara el kunai para arriba, clavo la katana en la madera y con esta se impulso; con su otra pierna le pegó en el abdomen haciéndola chocar contra la pared. Rápidamente apoyó las dos piernas en el piso, desclavo su katana del piso y la lanzo contra la Hyuuga clavándosela en la mano derecha._

_- ¡AHHH! - Hinata sintió la incrustación de la katana en su mano hasta clavándose en la pared y la sangre tibia saliendo de la herida, deslizándose por la mano hasta una parte de su brazo y cayendo gotas de sangre por el codo que lo tenía levemente flexionado pero aun así todo eso no la calló a que no gritara. Su grito fue desgarrador pero seso al sentir el rose de un kunai y escuchar a la perfección clavándose este en la pared, rompió con el silencio y el grito de Hinata en tan solo un instante, quien quedo con los ojos bien abiertas ante la sorpresa sintiendo como su mejilla estaba sangrando. Cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración. _

_La figura que la atacó, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella con otro kunai en mano mientras que las otras miraban la situación lo más tranquilos. La persona se paró frente a Hinata agachándose y quedando en cuclillas, coloco el kunai tocando el cuello de la joven y le dijo:_

_- Identifícate… - ordenó fríamente la persona con una voz conocida, de hombre._

_Hinata miró la figura tratando de descifrar quien era pero estaba mareada nuevamente._

_De pronto, sintió como una mano la agarraba del mentón y el kunai se retiraba de su cuello. Los ojos rojos la miraron intrigados y acercó su rostro al de Hinata, quien miró los ojos y su respiración se detuvó otra vez. No podía ser esos ojos con los cuales podía ver todo. Las aspas…_

_- ¿Hinata? – le preguntó la figura confundida._

_- ¿Uchiha-san? – preguntó ella también y sintió como la katana era retirada de un tirón de su mano._

_Al no escuchar una negación, se sintió segura por primera vez en todo el día._

_Entonces el ruido de la lluvia comenzó a agravarse mientras que su vista se nublo más, hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre algo tibio, que la recibió abiertamente. Después, nada."_

* * *

**Quiero que me entiendan. Esto es la re-edición de una historia que publiqué hace tiempo. Los capis los escribía hace más de 5 años. Así que lamento lo corto que son.**

**Deben saber que voy a volver a republicar mis demás historias hasta la inconclusa** Slave** que esta inspirada en el manga Honey & Honer Drops. También publicaré de nuevo **Love Me**.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios!**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Solo me queda mi imaginación y esta historia.

* * *

"_Hinata abrió los ojos._

_Sentía su cuerpo dolorido y transpirado. Sentía algo sobre sí y su frente. Miró de reojo para abajo y vio que estaba tapada con una sabana de un futón, así que se destapó y se llevó la mano a la frente, tocando un paño húmedo. Era indicio de que alguien la había encontrado. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su clan pero mirando simplemente a su alrededor era imposible, esa habitación estaba ya muy vieja y sucia. Siguió mirando hasta encontrarse con su ropa bien doblada a un costado y se puso colorada. Alguien le había quitado la ropa y la había visto desnuda… miró su cuerpo y estaba vestida con una yukata blanca. Eso ya no le agradaba, así que se levantó con mucha cautela, se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con un joven de cabello color negro sentado de espaldas a la puerta con una katana al lado._

_Hinata tragó saliva._

_— Disculpa… no quiero ser molesta pero…_

_El joven ladeó la cabeza levemente con los cabellos que no permitían a Hinata ver el rostro de él._

_— Por fin despiertas Hinata — exclamó una voz fría y dura proveniente de la boca del joven, quien se levantó y se encaminó hacia Hinata abriendo la puerta por completo._

_La Hyuuga quedó sorprendida, por tal motivo no pronunció palabra alguna y no podía dejar de ver el rostro que se manifestó ante ella. Ojos negros gélidos y profundos, piel blanca como la porcelana, una expresión sería en su rostro inamovible pero sobre esto su presencia notable._

_— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? — le preguntó acercándose hacía ella._

_Ahora era un hombre de verdad. Estaba un poco distinto_

_— Es que — tartamudeó Hinata —. Uchiha-san, es que no puedo creer que hayas vuelto…_

_Sasuke le embozó una sonrisa rápida._

_— Nadie lo sabe. Volví porque necesitaba encontrar respuestas ante algunas preguntas — le comentó Sasuke mientras le indicaba a Hinata que se sentase en el piso donde él estaba. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Sasuke se sentó a su lado._

_— Uchiha-san — lo llamó Hinata y Sasuke la miró —. Pero, ¿tú no querías matar a tu hermano? ¿No había sido esa la razón por la cual te fuiste con Lord Orochimaru-sama?_

_Sasuke agachó la mirada y sin previo aviso, tomó la mano derecha de Hinata._

_— ¿Como sientes tu mano? — le preguntó cambiando de tema._

_Hinata se sonrojó y miró su mano entre las manos de Sasuke quien al notar eso, éste se sonrojó._

_— Se ha vuelto… — pensó Sasuke nervioso._

_— Creo que bien — respondió viendo las vendas en su mano. La sentía rara._

_— Que te sirva de lección para que recuerdes de que no debes estar sola por estos lugares — dijo una voz femenina desde la otra punta del pasillo._

_Hinata miró asustada dándose la vuelta y Sasuke de reojo, molesto._

_— Karin creí que estarías cuidando el perímetro con Jugo y Suigetsu como ordené — le espetó a la joven de cabello rojizo, piel clara. Vestía una campera violeta, short corto color negro al igual que su calzado. Y llevaba puesto anteojos._

_Karin parecía enojada, molesta. Caminó hacia Sasuke y se sentó a su lado._

_— Es muy aburrido estar con ellos, son tan antipáticos — exclamó Karin con un aire de superioridad y miró a Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él —. Así decidí venir a ver si estabas bien, y veo que no solo tu estas bien si no también nuestra invitada de honor — agregó sarcásticamente mirando a Hinata de arriba a abajo quien la mira sorprendida._

_— Pues... creo que mejor me voy de aquí... mi familia debe estar preocupa-da... — comentó Hinata nerviosamente mientras se paraba pero algo la detuvo Su mano lastimada aun estaba en las manos de Sasuke quien no la soltaba —. Uchiha-san, debo irme..._

_— No te muevas — le ordenó Sasuke con el Sharingan activo mirando para varios lados —. Karin…_

_Hinata lo miró y luego a Karin._

_—Por el sur. Son numerosos — dijo Karin señalando para su derecha con el dedo._

_— Son ellos… — dijo Hinata asustada y Sasuke y Karin la miraron. Hinata activo el Byakugan causando que su expresión de niña cariñosa e inofensiva cambiara a de rudeza y poderosa —. Son miembros de mi clan, buscándome._

_— Lo sabía — exclamó Karin mirando a Hinata —. Tu eres una enviada de ellos, sabían que estábamos aquí y tu viniste para confirmarlo. Es una trampa._

_Sasuke miró a Hinata, soltándola._

_—No es verdad… — negó Hinata con su brazo izquierdo frente a su pecho y su brazo derecho pegado a su torso por arriba, rozando su dedo índice con sus labios —. Eso crees tú pero no es así…_

_— ¿Entonces-...? — Karin la miró amenazante con un kunai en mano._

_— SASUKE — interrumpieron Suigetsu y Jugo quienes aparecieron sin previo aviso allí —. ¡Debemos irnos!_

_Sasuke ladeó su cabeza para un costado durante un momento y maldijo entre dientes frunciendo el ceño._

_Hinata miró a Sasuke y sintió culpa. Él había sido tan gentil en curarla después del mal entendido y la había cuidado seguro durante el gran tiempo que había llevado dormida. Había sido tan dulce con ella. Tenía que pagarle el gran favor que le hizo._

_— Ustedes escapen. Yo me encargo de ellos — interrumpió Hinata y Sasuke la miró —. Ellos están aquí por mí. Seguro todavía están buscándome para que vuelva a mi casa._

_— No entiendo... — exclamó Sasuke mirándola._

_Hinata le sonrió y fue en busca de sus armas dentro de la habitación. Agarró un kunai y una bomba de humo; y salió al pasillo donde todavía Sasuke la miraba esperando una respuesta._

_La joven Hyuuga suspiró._

_— Me fui de mi porque estaba harta, agobiada de que todos me estén reclamando cosas de las que no tengo culpa y al parecer mi primo Neji envió a todos los miembros del clan a buscarme — le contó Hinata mientras ocultaba la bomba de humo en la yukata y miró a Sasuke —. Ya váyanse porque será tarde luego - Hinata bajo de la galería pisando el pasto y de un salto en seco, se paró en el mural de la casa._

_Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hinata ya no sonaba a esa niña tímida e inocente que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en el pasado, ahora era una joven valiente que le estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudarlo a escapar. Ahora Sasuke estaba muy impresionado de ella._

_— Vamos Sasuke-kun — exclamó Karin agarrándolo del brazo pero no podía moverlo del sitio tan solo él seguía mirando a Hinata quien lo miraba._

_— Sasuke no hay tiempo… — le dijo Suigetsu._

_— ¡Vete Sasuke! - le pidió Hinata preocupada —. Para una líder de un clan, no hay nada que la detenga._

_Entonces no pudo negarse. Se dejó llevar por Karin y salieron de la casa dejando a Hinata sola, quien al ver que por fin se había ido, sonrió aliviada. Miró hacia el frente y vio al grupo del clan Hyuuga acercándose hacia ella, quienes la vislumbraron allí. A la cabeza del grupo, iba Neji Hyuuga._

_— Vaya por fin saliste de tu refugio perro faldero traidor — exclamó Hinata furiosa al verlo._

_Neji se detuo en un tejado cercano y a su alrededor el grupo que comandaba._

_— Hinata en el nombre del clan Hyuuga y de la quinta Hokage-sama, quedas arrestada por traición a tu clan — anunció Neji._

_— Entonces yo te tendría que arrestar por estafa — comentó Hinata con el kunai lista para atacarlos._

_Neji frunció el ceño._"

¡Ja! No podía creer que le haya dicho eso a su primo quien siempre la manejaba.

Bueno no siempre se podía ser buena.

Sasuke la seguía mirando esperando que dijera algo más pero Hinata solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa cálida y dulce acompañado de sus ojos amorosos, mientras otro recuerdo la invadía.

"_— Hinata por una vez por todas obedece — le aconsejó Neji furioso entre dientes aun con los kunais chocando en medio de ellos._

_— He obedecido durante toda mi vida y hoy, por primera vez, pienso en mi en vez de los demás… ¡Quiero ser libre primo! — exclamó Hinata profiriéndole una patada en el abdomen haciendo que retrocediera para que solo fuera un roce el golpe sorpresa que le quería dar él en el hombro._

_Aún alejados por unos cinco metros no podían dejar de observarse con odio. Hinata se puso en guardia nuevamente al igual que Neji._

_Ambos estaban muy lastimados. Hinata tenía cortes en los muslos, brazos, torso y cara pero Neji tampoco estaba mejor, es más se encontraba de la misma forma. Además estaban agotados por el gasto de chakra que tenían concentrándola en las piernas para ganar agilidad y resistencia en los brazos a los ataques sumados a los golpes secos del Juuken._

_— Por una vez en tu vida, piensa en todos nosotros, tu familia. Piensa en todas las molestias y la vergüenza que nos estas causando — dijo Neji atacándola con el kunai._

_— He pensado tanto en lo que mi familia pensaba de mí que nunca supe que era lo que yo pensaba de mi misma. Nunca escuche mi corazón por ustedes, pero la envidia es la responsable de todo — respondió Hinata deteniéndolo con el kunai pero Neji, con su palma derecha, le dislocó el codo para arriba haciendo que su prima soltara el kunai seguido de una patada en las articulaciones de las piernas causándole inmovilización en sus huesos, músculos y red de chakra._

_Hinata cayó al piso de espaldas al perder el equilibrio._

_— Una persona débil siempre será débil Hinata… y lo sabes — exclamó Neji de cuclillas a su lado acariciándole el rostro._

_Hinata con su mano derecha le iba a pegar un puñetazo pero Neji lo detuvo con el kunai causándole un corte haciendo sangrar la antigua lastimadura cuando Sasuke le incrustó su katana clavándola en la pared. Continuó las ganas de gritar pero de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas._

_Neji sonrió satisfecho._

_— Ahora lo que haré será llevarte ante tío Hiashi y le informare sobre los miembros que mataste hace un rato — comentó Neji mientras miraba a los miembros del clan, muertos._

_— ¡Jutsu estilo de fuego: "Gran bola de Fuego"!_

_Neji esquivó el jutsu que se dirigía a su lado, alejándose de donde estaba. Al disiparse el fuego vio a Hinata en brazos de Sasuke Uchiha quien tenía su Sharingan activo._

_El Hyuuga no pudo decir nada._

_Sasuke desapareció un segundo después con Hinata._

_— No puede ser… — logró decir Neji al fin._"

* * *

**Tanto tiempo... sinceramente, lamento ésta ausencia horrorosa de mi parte. El año pasado fue muy especial para mi, de cambios y oportunidades únicas que me alejaron de todos mis hobbies. Pero prometo no volver a hacer ésto. ¡Lo juro!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia. Quiero aclarar que aunque parezcan medias raras algunas actitudes de nuestros protagonistas, al menos para mi viendo lo escrito años después, siguen siendo ellos. En su tiempo, me basé en la poca información que había de acceso en Argentina sobre Naruto cuando comenzaron a transmitirla por televisión. Oh, y otra cosa. Una dudilla por parte de **Anii GabiiZ**, si estaban realmente, en Konoha, situado lo que va de la historia. Sí, esta situada en la aldea. Vuelvo a repetir, me base en la poca información que se manejaba cuando vino la ola narutiana a mi país.**

**En fin, eso es todo. La próxima semana volveré a actualizar ésta historia y para quienes deseen leer algo más, **volví a publicar Love Me**. ¡No se lo pierdan!****  
**

**Byeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Solo me queda mi imaginación y esta historia.

* * *

_—_ Hinata, ¿estas bien? _—_ le preguntó Sasuke, haciendo un simple chasquido de sus dedos frente sus ojos y de cuclillas a delante de la joven.

Hinata dejó de mirarlo con una sonrisa y despertó de su recuerdo.

_—_ Hinata _—_ la llamó Sasuke otra vez pero Hinata lo abrazó, haciendo sentar al Uchiha en el lugar. Sasuke la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido.

_—_ Arigato Sasuke-kun. Por ti yo estaría aun sufriendo sin posibilidades de escapar _—_ le agradeció Hinata llorando _—._ Tú me diste una nueva posibilidad de vivir.

_—_ Pues no fue nada Hinata _—_ contestó Sasuke acariciándole la cabeza _—._ Pero no crees que ya debes dejar de pensar en el pasado. Ya pasaron dos meses de eso…

_—_ Sí tienes razón _—_ asintió Hinata secándose las lágrimas _—._ Es que a veces no puedo evitar recordar. Todavía conservo el asombro de lo que hice. Revelarme… ¡fue lo mejor de mi vida!_—_ exclamó sentándose en el pasto, frente a Sasuke.

_—_ Me alegro que estés contenta Hinata… verte sonreír es-… _—_ exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa y sonrojado en lo último de la oración. Hinata lo miró_—._ Olvídalo.

_—_ Bueno _—_ dijo Hinata y tomó las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas _—._ Sasuke-kun… tengo que contarte algo… _—_ agregó sonrojada.

Al notar el enrojecimiento de Hinata, Sasuke miró sus manos sonrojado un poco más.

_—_ Dime qué es _—_ pidió Sasuke ahogadamente.

_—_ Es que… mira, no es nada simple decir esto _—_ comentó Hinata aún más sonrojada.

_—_Vamos, dilo Hinata sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites _—_ exclamó Sasuke mirándola sin sonrojarse porque comenzó a pensar que era algo serio lo que le tenía qué decir.

_—_ ¿Seguro? – le preguntó y Sasuke asintió _—._ Bien, aquí va…

Hinata tragó saliva forzosamente y con los ojos cerrados, más sonrojada aún, dijo:

_—_ E-sto-y…_—_ tartamudeó Hinata _—._ Estoy embarazada…

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos.

Hinata lo miró y vio a Sasuke sonrojado con un hilo fino de sangre de la nariz, los ojos en blanco y muy abiertos, su boca que llegaba hasta el piso y duro como un árbol.

_—_ _¿Un bebe? ¿Hinata embarazada? __—_ pensó Sasuke.

_—_ Sasuke-kun… _— _lo llamó Hinata zamarreándolo de los hombros, asustada por el estado de Sasuke. _—_ De veras Sasuke-kun… no estoy mintiendo. Es tuyo y mío.

_—_ _¿Mi bebe? ¿Mío y de Hinata?_ _—_ Sasuke cayó de espalda atónito por la noticia.

_—_ ¡Sasuke-kun!_—_ gritó Hinata desesperada mientras acercaba a Sasuke a ella y colocaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

_—_ Hinata-chan, ¿qué sucede? _—_ preguntó Karin, quien llegaba con Suigetsu y Jugo.

Hinata la miró con los ojos brillosos.

_—_ Es que le dije a Sasuke-kun que estoy embarazada _—_ sollozó Hinata mirándolos.

_—_ ¿Nani? _—_ preguntó Karin sonrojada mientras que Suigetsu caía al piso sorprendido por la sorpresa y Jugo la miraba con los ojos en blanco.

Luego de un rato Hinata con ayuda de Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo, llevó a Sasuke hasta los pies de un árbol y se sentó a su lado, esperando que despertara.

Ya era de mañana cuando Sasuke despertó y se encontraba con Hinata a su lado, Karin cerca de él, recostada en el pasto al igual que Jugo y Suigetsu, quien estaba dormido boca arriba. Sasuke miró a Hinata recordando la noche anterior.

_—_ _Mi hijo… __—_ pensó Sasuke con una felicidad que lo invadía, imaginándose una escena de él junto a su futuro bebe y Hinata, sí en algún futuro ella aceptaba ser su esposa, claro _—._ _Sería perfecto._

La verdad es que Sasuke ya venía sintiendo algo por ella desde que escapò con él de Konoha y ese sentimiento se iba reforzando día a día en el transcurso de esos dos meses en los cuales habían vivido de todos y había podido llegar a conocerla a fondo, hasta que una noche habían hecho el amor, lo cual para Hinata fue una experiencia nueva. Aunque todavía, Sasuke sabía que ella sentía cosas por Naruto quien siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura.

Al principio Sasuke estaba rodeado de ojos que lo miraban, todas las chicas lo rodeaban pero con Hinata había sido diferente. Con una mirada lo encontraba, una palabra bastaba para atraparlo y ella era la única en la cual confiaba, hasta había conseguido que él sonriera nuevamente. Todo sucedió de repente, no podía separarse ni un momento de ella. A su lado encontraba paz.

Mientras pensaba, Sasuke le acariciaba el rostro pero luego de un rato Hinata despertó.

_—_ Buenos días Hinata… _—_ la saludó Sasuke sonriendo.

_—_ Buenos días Sasuke-kun _—_ dijo Hinata mientras bostezaba y se estiraba _—._ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_—_ Bien _—_ contestó Sasuke acercándose a ella.

Hinata lo miró levemente sonrojada mientras Sasuke la tomaba de la cintura con su mano derecha mientras el brazo izquierdo estaba apoyado en el árbol y comenzó a acercar su rostro sonrojado como un tomate.

_—_ Sasuke-kun… _—_ susurró Hinata sintiendo la nariz de Sasuke tocando la suya, como un cosquilleo la recorría y su corazón parecía explotar pero se sonrojó más sintiendo sus labios tocando los de Sasuke. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y tragó saliva.

* * *

**He de confesar que me da dolor de cabeza editar ésta historia por cómo actuan los personajes. Ya expliqué algo relacionado a ésto en el capi pasado pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Yo soy una lectora que le gusta leer historias con sus protagonistas siendo fieles a los originales, al menos de que se indique e igual me atrapé la historia. Pero tampoco puedo editarla. Le tengo cariño al mismo tiempo porque fue el primer fic (historia, como deseen llamarle) que escribí desde que empecé éste camino de escritora por placer en 2004. Además, puedo ver qué tanto he crecido y creanme que lo he hecho.**

**La semana que viene voy a actualizar de nuevo, muy posiblemente el sábado siguiente. ¡Así que, estén atentas!**

**Otras dos cosillas. No se olviden de pasarse a leer **Love Me**, el cual he vuelto de publicar. Y **ando buscando Beta**. Pronto voy a comenzar a centrarme en publicar mis otros fics como el inconcluso Slave por lo que ando en la búsqueda de alguien que me corrija en todo sentido. Si tiene experiencia siendo una o conocen a alguien, ¡no duden en avisarme!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
